An applicator assembly for facial skin formulations is shown in co-pending design application Ser. No. 29/337,718, and an applicator tip member portion thereof is shown in co-pending patent application Ser. No. 12/474,426. The applicator assembly and applicator tip member shown in those applications are used to apply skin formulations to the facial skin of a user. Various formulations can be used, including the application of some kinds of makeup, as well as formulations for treatment of specific skin conditions, including reduction of wrinkles, treatment of skin discoloration and other skin conditions. The formulation must be conveniently provided to the tip member portion of the applicator assembly or directly to the skin, following which the tip member is used to infuse the skin with the formulation. It is desirable that the formulation dispenser be a part of the applicator assembly so as to maintain physical integrity between the dispenser and the remainder of the applicator assembly, yet also be convenient to remove for operation of the dispenser or replacement of the dispenser when the formulation originally present in the dispenser is depleted.